Antojo de un Dios
by alielassel
Summary: Basado en la canción de Avalanch del mismo nombre, Aioria recuerda su relación con Shaka la historia de toda una vida al servicio de una diosa


_**Cielo azul, respóndeme: he de saber por qué me diste a mí tan triste papel**_

Trece años han pasado ya, y mis heridas no están curadas. Las lágrimas que una vez surcaron mi rostro aún continúan quemando mi alma, no encuentran un lugar en el que reposar tranquilas y me martirizan constantemente.

Una y otra vez resuena esa pregunta en mi cabeza¿por qué a mí?. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que mi destino fuera tan cruel conmigo?. A los 7 años perdí a mi hermano, mi única familia tras la muerte de unos padres a los que nunca llegué a conocer. Él lo era todo para mí, era mi modelo, mi protector, mi héroe, mi salvador, mi maestro, mi amigo... y con él, lo perdí todo.

Él murió por aquello que creía que era justo, por lo que me enseñó a creer a mí. Durante un tiempo yo mismo estoy seguro de haber tomado su misma decisión, ahora... ya no lo sé.

Al dolor de la pérdida de Aioros sumé el ser tachado de indigno, de traidor como mi hermano, incluso llegué a temer por mi propia vida. Querido hermano, cuanto pude odiarte en esos momentos por hacer que mi universo se tambalease, por dejarme en este mundo mientras tú te marchabas hacia otro mejor.

Y en el medio de esa horrible marea que amenazaba con hundirme en lo más profundo de la rabia y la desesperación, tres personas: Mu, siempre tan dulce y compasivo, él siempre pareció creer en la inocencia de mi hermano; Milo, buen bicho, mi mejor amigo, quien siempre ha sabido estar a mi lado y Shaka...

Shaka, qué puedo pensar de ti. La primera vez que te vi fue cuando viniste al Santuario con tu maestro, atraídos ante la inminente llegada de Atenea. Yo entrenaba con mi hermano cerca de la playa y tú te uniste a nuestro entrenamiento. No podré olvidar jamás ese día. La primera ver que te vi me pareciste un debilucho que nunca podría llegar a caballero, pero tú enseguida me mostraste cuan equivocado estaba venciéndome fácilmente delante de mi hermano. Luego, cuando Aioros nos dejó solos en el templo de Sagitario para tomar la merienda acabaste por conquistar mi alma y mi corazón

FLASHBACK

Dos pequeños de unos 7 años están sentados en unos cojines en el suelo del templo de Sagitario, tomando unos bocadillos con un zumo de naranja. Uno de ellos, castaño de hermosos ojos verdes mira con cierto recelo al otro, rubio, que permanece con sus ojos cerrados.

Aioria: eres un idiota, no debiste engañarme

Shaka¿de qué hablas¿cuando he podido yo engañarte si no nos conocemos?

Aioria: ahora no te hagas el inocente. ¿Se puede saber por qué te hiciste el débil conmigo? Conseguiste dejarme como un estúpido delante de mi hermano mayor. ¿Y por qué narices no abres los ojos de una vez?

Shaka: yo nunca te dije que fuera débil así que no te engañé en ningún momento. Además, fue bastante estúpido por tu parte bajar la defensa de esa manera sabiendo que soy el aprendiz de la casa de Virgo. Si quedaste mal frente a tu hermano fue solo porque eres tonto y llevo los ojos cerrados porque mi maestro me ha pedido que así lo haga.

Aioria: supongo que no tienes ningún amigo ¿verdad, siendo tan sumamente prepotente no creo que nadie quiera estar a tu lado nunca.

El rubio agachó la cabeza y una pequeña mueca apareció en sus lindos labios, tan imperceptible que nadie se habría dado cuenta, pero Aioria sí lo hizo.

Aioria¿Qué te ocurre?

Shaka: nada

Aioria: oye si es por lo que te he dicho olvídalo. Estaba enfadado y a veces digo bobadas, no me hagas caso

Unas límpidas y cristalinas lágrimas comienzan a caer al suelo silenciosamente.

Aioria¿por qué lloras?

Shaka: no es nada. Solo que tienes razón, no tengo ningún amigo. Lamento lo que te dije antes, no era mi intención ofenderte.

Aioria: ya te dije que la culpa fue mía. Por favor no llores, si quieres podemos ser amigos, yo tampoco tengo muchos, solo dos, se llaman Milo y Mu, si quieres luego te los presento

El rubio entonces levantó la cabeza luciendo una hermosa sonrisa y unos bellísimos ojos azules muy abiertos.

Shaka¿de veras que quieres ser mi amigo?

Aioria: claro, por qué no

Aioria no podía entender porqué sentía tantas ganas de estar cerca de ese niño, ni por qué sus lágrimas le hacían tanto daño, ni por qué sus ojos le parecieron tan hermosos

FIN FLASHBACK

_**tanta luz no deja ver y tal vez debieras darme a mí lo que no tendré**_

Las dos semanas que siguieron a ese día fueron maravillosas. Estábamos siempre juntos, entrenando, jugando, riendo, saltando... hasta mi hermano se dio cuenta de lo especial que eras para mí. Bueno, no para mi, en realidad tú siempre has sido especial, yo únicamente tuve la suerte de conocerte.

Entonces sucedió. Mi hermano fue acusado de traición y ajusticiado por el caballero que además era amigo suyo, Shura de Capricornio. Jamás olvidaré ese lacerante dolor que me destruyó el corazón al escuchar las palabras de los guardias. Sus insultos y los golpes no pudieron dañarme porque me sentía morir por dentro. Jamás estuve más solo, ni Milo ni Mu pudieron acercarse por orden expresa del Patriarca. Pero tú encontraste la manera de escapar, desobedeciste las órdenes directas del representante de Atenea, arriesgaste tu vida solo para verme y abrazarme en un vano intento por consolarme. Tu presencia a mi lado fue lo que me dio fuerzas para continuar con mi vida, para cambiar mi destino, para entrenar con todo mi potencial y mi rabia y convertirme en el Caballero Dorado de Leo.

Fue tu valor lo que me empujó hacia adelante, lo que me impidió caer en la tristeza y la desesperación, lo que me hizo ver lo hermosa que puede ser la vida en ocasiones, aunque otras veces resulte extremadamente cruel.

Aquellos años en los que estuviste en la India de nuevo, terminando tu entrenamiento como Caballero Dorado de Virgo, no pasó un solo día sin que pensase en ti, en tus hermosos ojos que solo yo en todo el Santuario había podido ver, en tu sonrisa tan serena y alegre que llega al corazón, en tus cabellos cuyo olor, o más bien su recuerdo, me acompaña todas las noches mitigando mi soledad.

Y entonces volviste, ya como Shaka de Virgo, mientras que yo era Aioria de Leo. El tenerte de nuevo frente a mí fue la recompensa a tantos años de espera, a tantos desvelos infructuosos. Y aquella noche, tres semanas después de tu llegada, tres semanas en las que no me aparté de ti ni por un momento, antes de que supiésemos nada de lo que hacían los caballeros de bronce... ¡cómo podría olvidar esa noche?

FLASHBACK

Aioria entra en el templo de la Virgen buscando a Shaka. Hoy no lo ha visto en todo el día y está preocupado por él. Recorre el templo en toda su longitud y se dirige hacia la entrada a la zona privada. No es la primera vez que está allí, en las últimas semanas casi ha pasado más tiempo en ese templo que en el suyo propio. Se sentía muy solo desde que Mu decidió irse a Jamir y Milo comenzó su relación con Camus, Shaka había supuesto un cambio muy agradable.

-Shaka?- llamó al no verle

Aioria, estoy aquí, en el jardín

Aioria siguió la voz que lo llamaba sin estar muy seguro de adonde iba. ¿Jardín, él no sabía nada de ningún jardín. Cuando lo encontró no pudo reprimir su sorpresa. En la parte trasera del templo de la virgen se extendía un hermoso paraje, de verde y fresco césped adornado por hermosas y cuidadas flores y presidido por dos enormes y elegantes árboles, dos Saras, cuyas flores dejaban caer delicados pétalos que jugaban en el viento dando al lugar un aspecto mágico. Y sentado en el suelo entre los dos árboles estaba el dueño del templo.

Vestía únicamente una túnica blanca que realzaba aún más su natural belleza, si es que eso era posible. Tenía sus hermosos ojos abiertos y fijos en Aioria, y una dulce sonrisa adornaba sus carnosos labios.

acércate

Muy despacio Aioria obedeció la orden, apenas asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, parecía como si Shaka lo hubiera estado esperando, y efectivamente así era.

-Shaka¿qué pasa, que...?- dijo en cuanto llegó a la altura del rubio

solo pasa que te amo Aioria- y suavemente lo besó

FIN FLASHBACK

_**mi destino cambió, quizás se enredó al antojo de un dios, hiriendo mi corazón**_

Todas las noches en mis sueños revivo aquella vez, nuestra única vez. Vuelvo a sentir la increíble suavidad de tu piel bajo mis manos, los quedos gemidos que emitías junto a mi oído, el sabor de tus labios, el olor de tu piel, el calor de tu cuerpo desnudo temblando de placer y deseo bajo el mio, los latidos de tu corazón acelerándose al tiempo que nuestras almas se unían irremediablemente en algo que ni los dioses serán capaces de romper; el saber que te llené completamente, que fuiste mío, que yo fui tuyo... desde aquella noche, Shaka, la idea de morir no me aterra, porque yo ya he recibido el mayor de los regalos de este mundo: tú.

Pero por supuesto, lo nuestro solo fue un sueño. Tú eres demasiado perfecto y tu destino es demasiado cruel y por ende el mío también. Nunca quisiste contarme las razones que te llevaron a querer apartarme de ti, y solo ahora empiezo a comprenderlas.

Tú sabías de antemano todo lo que ocurriría, sabías que los caballeros de bronce protegían a la verdadera Atenea y que eran ellos los que debían vencer al patriarca y demostrarnos a todos lo equivocados que estábamos. Por eso te enfrentaste a mi en el salón del Patriarca impidiendo que dañase a Saga¡y pensar que me moría de celos creyendo que te habías enamorado de él!. No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido. Ahora veo que tus intentos de alejarme de ti iban destinados a que yo pudiera ser feliz, quizá solo o quizá con otro, porque tú sabías que debías morir.

Solo un Dios podría ser tan vulgar y a la vez tan cruel, por una mujer. Y mi alma se cegó, sabe que jamás podrá volver a ver la luz del sol

Porque ese es tu deber para con Atenea, morir por la reencarnación de una Diosa que se sacrifica por todos nosotros. Sangre humana para defender a sangre divina que protege un mundo que jamás se lo agradecerá. La quimera del universo se ríe de todos nosotros y las respuestas a nuestras preguntas se encuentran más allá de los confines de nuestros corazones.

Por eso no te importó destruir mis sueños y mis esperanzas, porque pensabas que era la mejor manera de protegerme de lo que se avecinaba. Mi dulce Shaka, tú siempre intentando remedar los errores que este imperfecto mundo comete con sus habitantes. En tu eterna paz no puedes concebir una vida carente de justicia y amor, tu alma no podía soportar la idea de verme sufrir por algo que ni tú ni yo podríamos cambiar ni en un millón de años.

Pero no contabas con mi reacción, nunca te imaginaste lo que yo podría ser capaz de hacer¿verdad, Shaka?

FLASHBACK

Aioria¿Qué haces en mi templo? Los caballeros de bronce están luchando en el Santuario Submarino y nosotros deberíamos reunirnos para intentar ayudarles con nuestro cosmos. No es bueno que te quedes al margen. Deberías estar ya con Mu, nos espera.

-Todo eso ya lo sé Shaka, conozco perfectamente mis deberes y acato mi destino como el caballero de oro que soy, aunque tú no lo creas así. Solo vine a decirte algo.

Aioria se acerca a Shaka, lo toma del mentón y depositando un suave beso en los anhelados labios

-nunca podrás separarme de ti porque mi corazón late solo por verte a mi lado y no concibo un mundo en el que tú no estés. No sé cuales son tus razones pero no me importan. Cumpliré tus deseos, no te insistiré, pero estaré siempre cerca de ti siguiendo tus pasos y algún día, Shaka, volverás a mi.

Diciendo esto Aioria salió del templo de la Virgen, dejando a un Shaka lloroso en su interior

Aioria, te amo. Ese día llegará, volveremos a estar juntos, pero no en este mundo

susurró cuando ya nadie podía oirle.

FIN FLASHBACK

_**la amaré, la amaré solo en sueños la veré**_

_**sufriré, lloraré, por su vida velaré,**_

_**cuando muera moriré**_

Ese fue mi juramento, permanecer a tu lado, en la sombra, velando cada uno de tus movimientos. Jamás volví a intentar nada contigo, porque sabía que me rechazarías. Pero no puedo dejar de amarte; es más, ni siquiera me siento capaz de intentarlo.

Todo este tiempo me he conformado con amarte en silencio, desde la distancia. He mantenido vivos los recuerdos en mi mente y en mi corazón, y ellos me han dado el calor necesario para soportar tu ausencia.

Siempre he estado pendiente de ti, sabiendo que tú te dabas cuenta y que, a tu manera, nunca has dejado de quererme. El consuelo que he encontrado diariamente en tu sola presencia, en notar tu cosmos envolviéndome durante la noche cuando supongo me creías dormido e inconsciente de lo que ocurría. Sigues siendo mi vida Shaka, solo tú.

Por eso cuando esta mañana has venido a mi templo después de tanto tiempo...

FLASHBACK

En el interior del templo del león:

Hola Aioria¿cómo estás?- saludó el rubio

-hola Shaka. Bien gracias. ¿necesitas algo? -fue la escueta y fría respuesta del griego

sí, te necesito a ti- suavemente besó los labios del griego para luego separarse- Aioria, el final está cerca. Mi destino me llama y a ti el tuyo también. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de amarte y que pase lo que pase mi corazón será siempre tuyo.

FIN FLASHBACK

No pude reaccionar hasta tiempo después de que abandonases mi templo. Tus palabras sonaban a despedida, precisamente ahora que Atenea volvía del Templo Submarino, que todos los dorados estábamos en alerta esperando el posible ataque de Hades... Quizá nunca he sido tan valiente como me gusta presumir, pero debo reconocer que escucharte hablar de esa manera hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de terror ante la mera idea de perderte.

Esta misma noche ha ocurrido. Los espectros de Hades han llegado al Santuario dispuestos a terminar con la vida de la Diosa y acompañándolos están tres de los caballeros dorados más poderosos. Mi corazón aún no se ha recuperado de todo lo que ha sentido en tan poco tiempo. Jamás pensé poder odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza como hoy lo he hecho con Saga, Camus y Shura. Aún sigo pensando que en cierto modo fue mi culpa, que quizás podría haber cambiado las cosas, si yo hubiese sido fuerte, si no me hubiese dejado engañar, ellos no habrían pasado por mi templo y tú aún seguirías vivo, aunque no conmigo.

Pero el pasado es inmutable, tú ya estás muerto y ni todo mi poder mezclado con el odio más profundo y la rabia más amarga han podido vengar tu muerte. Las "Atena Exclamation" chocaron destruyéndose la una a la otra, así como tu amado templo. Pero los seis caballeros de oro que participamos en ellas sobrevivimos sin heridas.

Mis dos grandes amigos, Mu y Milo me ayudaron a intentar acabar con tus asesinos y ni aún así pudimos con ellos. Quizá hemos sido demasiado prepotentes, si tú el caballero más poderoso no pudiste vencerles¿por qué habríamos de poder hacerlo nosotros?.

Y ahora con Atenea muerta ya no tengo deseos de venganza. Ahora les entiendo a ellos y comprendo su inmenso dolor. Y también te entiendo a ti, mi hermoso ángel de compasión.

_**Y yo, aquí, hasta el final le soy fiel le doy mi vida donde esté noche y día**_

_**y aunque sé que mi ser jamás le alcanzará, me da igual pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta.**_

La paz inunda mi alma y mi corazón, ahora que Radamanthys está a punto de poner fin a mi vida; porque sé que en esa vida que me es tan preciada tú has sido lo más valioso que he tenido y al mismo tiempo yo lo he sido todo para ti. La muerte me espera y con ella el descanso eterno quizá a tu lado. Los jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce ya han partido hacia el Hades para llevarle su Armadura a Atenea, nuestro destino está por cumplirse.

Radamanthys ejecuta su "Greatest Caution" y con ella termina mi vida como terminó la tuya, amor mío, en una batalla por nuestro mundo. A mi lado mueren mis dos grandes amigos, Milo y Mu. Sinceramente espero poder reencontrarme con ellos algún día y desde luego contigo porque como tú me dijiste esa noche, las almas que se complementan nunca podrán ser separadas.

Las fuerzas me abandonan, siento cómo la vida escapa de mi cuerpo y del de mis compañeros. Solo me queda un último pensamiento y quiero que sea para ti. Te dedico mis últimas palabras que no son sino las que tú me dijiste justo antes de partir hace tan solo unas horas:

-te amo


End file.
